Happy Vikturi!
by gummi bear ninja
Summary: After the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri Katsuki moves to Russia to live with his fiance, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor has decided to go back to competitive skating again and remain as Yuuri's coach. With a new chapter starting, new challenges await them as their relationship grows more. Set after the main series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yuri!On Ice!**

Chapter 1

And So Their Life Begins

It was early in the morning when Yuuri Katsuki packed the last of his clothes into suitcases. _I can't believe this happening…_ He thought.

Once everything was ready he said good bye to his family, went to the airport, and got on a plane, arriving 13 hours later in St. Petersburg, Russia.

Yuuri was fast asleep when he was woken up by a sudden jolt. "W-What?" Yuuri mumbled, still half-asleep.

He heard a women's voice on an intercom, "Attention passengers, we have now arrived to St. Petersburg, Russia. The date is January 24th and the time is 3:23 PM. We hope you enjoyed flying with us and thank you for choosing Japan Airlines."

Yuuri pushed his glasses up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, _Augh could that flight be any longer? I feel like I haven't moved in days._ He then turned to the window and looked upon the moving scenery as the plane moved towards the drop off area at the airport. The snow glistened as the afternoon sun shone over it. He glanced down at his right hand and stared at his gold ring that he wore on his right ring finger. _Well, at least I'm finally here._ He thought as his mouth quirked upwards.

The plane finally came to a stop and the passengers were allowed leave. _Finally…_ Yuuri sighed, feeling sweet relief to be off the plane at last. He looked around the airport, and took a deep breath. "Okay passport check, luggage and then find Viktor…" Reciting his own list aloud as he followed the signs through the airport. _This is it, no turning back now…_

Once his passport was checked, Yuuri went to retrieve his luggage. He was just putting it on a cart when he felt his phone buzz in his coat pocket. "Must have service again…" he said as he took it out. He opened the screen of his phone and his eyes budged out of his sockets out when he saw over a hundred unread text messages… All of them from Viktor.

"Geez…" He opened the inbox and started scrolling, skimming through most of them.

V: _Sent at 2:08 AM-_ **Yuuri! Did your plane leave yet?**

V: _Sent 2:10 AM-_ **Yuuri?**

V: _Sent 2:13 am-_ **I just remembered you can't text me on the plane…Well see you soon, I'll be waiting!**

V: _Sent 2:45 am-_ **This is taking forever!**

V: _Sent 4:00 am-_ **I'm trying to sleep right now, so you'll get here sooner.**

V: _Sent 4:20 am-_ **This isn't working!**

V: _Sent at 8:00 am-_ **Auuuuuuugh, It took forever to fall asleep and it's still so long till your plane arrives.**

V: _Sent 10:30 am-_ **I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!**

V: _Sent 12:17 PM-_ **Yuuri! I swear the clock are moving slow on purpose!**

V: _Sent at 2:30 pm-_ **Makkachin and I are on our way to the airport!**

V: _Sent at 2:56 pm-_ **Waiting for your plane to arrive!**

V: _Sent 3:23 pm-_ **YUURI, I CAN SEE YOU PLANE LANDING!**

V: _Sent 3:25 pm-_ **YUURI! CAN YOU SEE ME, I'M WAVING AT THE WINDOW!**

 **YUURI!**

 **YUURI!**

V: _Sent 3:26 pm-_ **Yuuri, don't you have service yet?**

 **Yuuri?**

V: _Sent 2 minutes ago-_ **YUURI, WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME WAIT!**

"Guess I should text him back…" Yuuri said as he read the last of the messages.

Y: **I just got service now. Just grabbing my bags and then heading to exit.**

Yuuri pressed the send button and within seconds Viktor replied.

V: **Finally! You took forever! Okay I'm waiting for you at the exit! See you soon!**

Yuuri chuckled. He swears Viktor sometimes is about as patient as an excited child on Christmas Eve; However Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. As Yuuri made his way down the airport hallway, pulling his luggage behind him, his heart began to beat quicker and his stomach jittered with excitement. His feet becoming lighter with each step as he hurried to meet Viktor.

Yuuri soon arrived to the waiting area and looked around for Viktor.

Suddenly Yuuri heard a dog bark. He turned his body and saw Viktor's dog Makkachin coming towards him. He looked up and where he finally saw bright-eyed Viktor running towards him.

Yuuri released his cart and hurried over to Viktor, opening his arms out towards him. The two of them met in the middle and embraced as the wrapped their arms tightly around each other, both of them nearly falling over.

"Yuuri!" Viktor said, cheerfully as he hugged him close, "You're finally here! What took you so long?!" He moved his hands onto Yuuri's shoulders, making them face each other, "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to just sit and wait for you?!"

Yuuri chuckled, "You're not the one who had to sit in a plane for 13 hours."

Viktor, once again, wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him close, "Oh who cares how long you took! I still can't believe we're living together from this day on!"

That's right, from this day on Yuuri was to going to be living with the world known champion ice skater, his figure skating coach/skating competitor/Fiancé, Viktor Nikiforov in Russia.

XXXXX

After Yuuri won silver at the Grand Prix Final, Viktor and Yuuri went back to Japan and discussed their future plans. Originally Yuuri was planning on retiring from figure skating so Viktor didn't have to stop skating; however they came to an agreement that Viktor will return to the competitive skating and remain as Yuuri's coach for at least another year.

"Are you sure that's not going to be too much for you?" Yuuri asked Viktor as they were sitting on Viktor's bed.

"Don't worry about me Yuuri, I'll be able to manage." Viktor assured him. "But right now we need to think of how we are going to make this work…"

"Yeah I guess we do…" Yuuri agreed. "What do you think we should do?"

Viktor put his hand on his chin, "Well for one thing, I need to return to Russia so I can set things up with coach Yakov, since I'm going back into competitive skating. But since I'm also being your coach, I can't just leave you alone." He gave Yuuri a sly smile, "Therefore the best way to fix this was for you to come with me?"

Yuuri's eyes went wide, "Y-You mean WITH you with you?"

Victor nodded as he reached for Yuuri's hand, entwining his fingers into his. He looked at him with tender eyes, "Yuuri, will you please come and live with me?"

A rosy blush appeared on Yuuri's face. Did Viktor really just ask that? His heart bit fluttered and he smiled shyly at Viktor before nodding his head, yes.

Yuuri still couldn't believe this was happening. It was true he and Viktor lived together at his parent's inn for nearly a year, but this still felt entirely new. If someone came up to Yuuri in the past and told him that he'd be living with his figure skating idol Viktor Nikiforov, he never would have believed it.

XXXXX

Viktor released Yuuri and stood up, "Now that you are here and you're living with me," Yuuri started as he gently took Yuuri's his right hand. He raised his hand up towards his lips and lightly kissed his fingers, "I can finally say to you, welcome home Yuuri."

Yuuri locked his finger with his Viktor's and squeezed his hand as he smiled warmly at his fiancé. "Viktor, let's go home." He said.

After taking Yuuri's bags, stuffed into Viktor's vehicle and drove away from the airport to their new home together.


	2. Chapter 2 Our Apartment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!On Ice.**

Chapter 2

Our Apartment.

As Viktor drove through the city to his apartment, Yuuri looked out the window and was admiring all the different buildings they passed along the way. _No wonder St. Petersburg is known as the city of palaces!_ He wondered as they passed yet another palace that was sitting next to the Neva River.

"That one is called the Hermitage Museum." Viktor said when he noticed Yuuri admiring it. "The museum has 6 buildings, the largest one id the winter palace. It's a quite interesting place to visit!"

"Really?" Yuuri turned to Viktor and smiled, "Now I'm living here maybe you should show me it sometime."

Viktor laughed, "Oh, so you're asking for a date again like you did In Barcelona, are you? We'll there definitely a lot of places I want to show you. That palace popular but there is so many-"

At that point another vehicle drove in front of Viktor and went silent.

"Viktor?" Yuuri tried to get his attention.

Viktor grumbled, "That man completely cut me off…"

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah I saw. He should be more careful-" Yuuri stopped midsentence and went wide eyed. Viktor face held malicious glare, his nostrils flared as he looked at the vehicle with flaming eyes. _Well, that's a face I've never seen before!_

"He. Will. Pay…" Viktor said in a low, vengeful voice.

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri called again. But without saying another word, Viktor slammed his foot on the gas. The car went full speed and Yuuri's entire body was pushed back against his seat, "Viktor!"

His fiancé wasn't listening, "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU IDIOTIC*****" Viktor at that point was speaking Russian as he shouted out his window.

Yuuri gripped the cushion of his seat as his body was swung back and forth, "Viktor I'm pretty sure we are over the speed limit!" He tried to get his attention but he wouldn't listen. Yuuri's life flashed before his eyes. _That's it. I'm dead at 24. Good bye mother and father, it was nice knowing you._

At that moment, the man in the vehicle ahead stuck his hand out the car window some sort of gesture. Viktor gasped as his face heated up with anger. "OH IT IS ON!"

Viktor picked up speed- Yuuri didn't even think that was possible- and bolted towards the man.

"VIIIIIIIIIKTOOOOOOOR!" Yuuri cried as they drove all the way to apartment.

It felt like sweet relief to Yuuri when Viktor finally parked inside the parkade of his apartment. He stepped out of Viktor's car, his legs wobbling when they touched the ground. _Note to self: Never get in vehicle with Viktor…._ He noted.

"That will show him." Viktor huffed as he closed the car door. He turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri? What's wrong with you? You're shaking."

"Oh nothing…" Yuuri started, "I was just remembering that as a child I was always terrified of roller coasters…" His body trembled as he looked up at Viktor, "But thanks to you, I think I am now over that fear."

Viktor tilted his head, confused by what Yuuri was talking about, "I don't know what I did, but you're welcome?" A huge smile then appeared on his face, "But anyway Yuuri, I'm excited to show you my apartment!" He hurried to the trunk but stopped and turned to Yuuri with an amorous smile, "Oh sorry, I mean OUR apartment." He winked, making Yuuri's cheeks heat up.

Each of them took some luggage and then went up the elevator and rode to the top floor to the apartment.

"The apartment is on the top floor," Viktor said, "It has an amazing view and it's fairly quiet so you won't have to worry about it being disturbed…"

Yuuri nodded, only half listening to Viktor as he trekked behind him. His body was becoming heavy and the adrenaline rush he got from first he first arriving and Viktor's insane driving was starting to wear off.

"And here we are!" They stopped at a door. After Viktor opened it, Makkachin ran into the house and jumped on the couch that Yuuri could see in the corner of the doorway. Viktor sighed, "Oh you silly dog, you were supposed to let Yuuri in first." He said, making Makkachin tilt his head. He turned back to Yuuri and smiled as he stepped aside, raising his arm into the air proudly so Yuuri could see. "Welcome to our new home Yuuri!"

Yuuri blinked before stepping into the apartment, taking a look around. From the door he could see the living room and the kitchen that had an island table in the middle. There was another door next to the entrance and another one by the kitchen. _This is really different then what I imagined Viktor's apartment to look like._ Yuuri thought. His heart skipped a beat. _But now, it's our apartment._

He removed his coat and shoes and stepped inside to get a better look when he noticed the large window just pasted the couch. He walked up to it and was awed at what he saw. Like Viktor said, there was an amazing view of the city. Yuuri could see the top of the Hermitage museum and many of the buildings and shops. The sun, which was now starting to set, reflected off the Neva River, making red ripples in the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't Yuuri?" Viktor said to him from behind, who was just hanging his coat up.

"Yeah it's amazing, Viktor." Yuuri agreed, not taking his eyes off the view.

Viktor walked up to Yuuri and stood next to him, looking out the window as well. "When we were living in Japan, this view was something I definitely missed."

"Yeah, no kidding. We don't have views like this in Hasetsu."

"But now with you, the view is even better." Viktor said.

Yuuri turned towards Viktor, who was smiling at him with affectionate eyes. He blushed and his heart beat quickly as stared longer into each other's eyes. Viktor put his arm around Yuuri's back and pulled him closer. He placed his hand under his chin and lifted his head towards him.

"Because now, I get to enjoy this beautiful view with the one I love and that's something I'm going to look forward to experiencing with you every day." Viktor then leaned in and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

Yuuri's face flushed as Viktor kissed him and held him close. When he was done the two men stared into each other's eyes. A small smile crept on Yuuri's face. _I love him so much_. He thought.

Everything was suddenly starting to sink in for Yuuri. Starting today, Yuuri would get to do everything with Viktor. The thought alone made Yuuri's heart flutter with excitement. Every day, from waking up in the morning to enjoying the sunset, from working on figure skating routines to simply relaxing, no matter what little day to day thing it was, Yuuri now gets to experience them with Viktor, the man he loved, in _their_ apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Simple Moments With You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yuuri!on Ice**

Chapter 3

Simple Moments with you

"Alright, I think this is the last box." Yuuri said to Viktor, as he carried another box to the kitchen where Viktor was putting away Yuuri's kitchen utensils.

"Good, I felt like we've been unpacking for days!" Viktor exaggerated.

It was the next day after Yuuri moved in with Viktor and the two of them have been unpacking since this morning **.** Yuuri didn't bring an insane amount, just the necessities, clothes and a few special possessions, but the task has proven to take longer than they thought, courtesy of Yuuri's mother. She ended up giving Yuuri and Viktor a bunch of her old kitchen supplies, which resulted them having to pretty much reorganize the entire kitchen so they would fit.

The last box was full of pots and pans, which were quickly put away in a low cupboard. "There, now all I need to unpack is my suitcases." Yuuri said as he stood back up.

Viktor walked next to him and rested his arm on Yuuri's shoulder and looked around the kitchen. "Most of the kitchen stuff was from your mother right? She sure sent you a lot!"

"And she would have sent more if I didn't try to stop her. I swear, she's probably shipping another box of utensils as we speak." Yuuri joked.

Viktor turned to him, "Hey, we can always think of them as engagement presents." He said, shooting him a subtle wink.

For a moment Yuuri was quiet. He shyly looked towards the ground and fiddled with his ring, "W-Well we ARE engaged…"

Viktor stared at him before his face split into a smile and his cheeks went pink. He pulled Yuuri towards him and hugged him close, "Yuuri, you're so adorable!"

Yuuri blushed, suddenly embarrassed by Viktor's teasing, "Viktor!"

"But you're right Yuuri," He said, resting his face on the top of his head, "We're engaged and the thought of it makes me so happy."

Hearing Viktor say that made Yuuri feel more at ease. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest. He could hear Viktor's heart beating quickly and he smiled. It's true he wasn't as smooth and flirty like Viktor but he was glad that he could at least make him happy and he knew he felt the same.

By the time they finished all the unpacking and got the boxes folded up, it was nearly 3 in the afternoon. Viktor looked at the clock and gasped.

"I'm supposed to meet Yakov at 3:30 to discuss the upcoming season!" Viktor explained as he hurried to the door and got his shoes and coat on, "He's going to kill me if I'm late!" He turned to Yuuri, "Do you want to come with me? We're having the meeting at the rink where we'll be doing all our practicing."

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, "Maybe tomorrow, I still need to unpack my clothes."

He nodded, "Okay, well I should be back before 7. I'll can get some groceries for dinner tonight.".

"Sounds good." Yuuri nodded.

They said good bye before Viktor hurried to meet Yakov.

Once he was gone Yuuri let out a sigh "Now to unpack my clothes…" He turned to a door that sat next to the entrance. "Viktor said he put my suitcase in the bedroom."

He pushed the door open and saw Makkachin was resting on the bed. When Makkachin saw Yuuri, he lifted his head and wagged his tail.

"So this is where you been." Yuuri said as he walked to the bed and petted Makkachin on the head. "Hiding in Viktor's room and sleeping on the bed, huh?" He stood up and looked around Viktor's room to look for his suitcase, which he found across the room, by the window.

"There it is…" He mumbled as he walked over to it. He laid it down flat and started unpacking it. Next the window was a large walk-in closet, where Viktor has already made room for Yuuri's shirts and pants. He put the pyjamas, underclothes and socks in the large dresser that stood across the end of Viktor's bed.

Once Yuuri was don, he went back to Viktor's bed and let out a huge sigh as he sat down, "Okay, NOW I officially moved in!" he triumphed.

Makkachin heard him and rolled closer to Yuuri and nuzzled under his arms, wanting Yuuri to pet him.

He smiled and stroked Makkachin's fur as he looked around the bedroom, paying close attention to every detail. The room was cozy, not too big or too small. Just passed the window, across from the closet was a desk, where Viktor left his laptop charging. He turned and looked across the end of the bed to the dresser. Above it was shelf, which Viktor has decorated with photos, his gold medals and a set of Matryoshka dolls that stood in line.

 _Viktor's room still looks pretty spacious despite how much stuff he owns…_ Yuuri thought. Suddenly Yuuri's heart began to beat fast.

Correction. This wasn't just Viktor's room now.

 _Right…this is my room now too._ Yuuri's cheeks went hot as he thought of this, but he wasn't embarrassed. A smile then appeared on his face. _It's mine and Viktor's room….OUR room._

Yuuri rubbed one of his eyes from behind his glasses as he let out a yawn. "So far the worst part about moving in with Viktor is getting over this jet lag…" he mumbled.

He removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to the bed, threw his head against the pillow and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

XXXXXXX

It made Yuuri feel warm inside as he thought of the idea that he now shared a bed with his fiancé, though he'd be lying if he said he was never once the least bit nervous about it once. A couple weeks ago when Yuuri was still preparing to move, he and Viktor were talking over skype, when the topic came up.

"Are you almost done with all your packing?" Viktor asked him during their conversation.

Yuuri nodded, "I can ship most of my things in a few days and then I just need to puck my clothes and stuff."

"Great!" he beamed as he stared at Yuuri through screen "And to think, Only 2 more weeks until we are finally reunited!" He cheered.

Yuuri suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, my dad was also curious if he was going to need to ship my bed or not."

"Your bed?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, "W-Well I told him that we most likely wouldn't, since you most likely already had an extra bed for me so-"

"But Yuuri," Viktor interrupted, "I live in a single-bedroom apartment. I don't have an extra bed."

"You don't? So wait, where am I sleeping then?" He asked.

A smile dangled on the corner of Viktor's lips as he tilted his head, "Well I assumed you would just share my bed with me."

Yuuri face turned bright red and he nearly fell back in his chair when he said that, "Wh-What?! W-We're sha-sha-sharing?!" he stuttered.

Viktor was barely able to keep his face straight before he burst out laughing, "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen! You should have seen your face!"

"Wh-What?"

Viktor's laughing subsided and he smiled up at Yuuri, "I was only teasing you, Yuuri. I have one guest room and have been preparing it for you. Of course, I would love to share a bed with you someday, I don't want to force you if you don't feel like you're ready."

Yuuri looked down and avoided his eyes. _Augh, seriously, why the hell did he have to do that?_ Yuuri fidgeted with his fingers. Despite his embarrassment and the panic he felt moments ago, a part of him felt slightly disappointed and irritated when Viktor said that he was only teasing him. He back up at Viktor with a serious look.

"Yuuri?" He puzzled, "You're not mad are you?"

Yuuri shook his head to deny his claim and after a few moments he mustered up enough courage, took a deep breath and spoke "I don't want a separate room. I want to be with you, Viktor…" He said, his cheeks beginning to heat up again.

Viktor blinked, "A-Are you sure that what you want, Yuuri? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to hear that, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We can take things slow-"

Yuuri interrupted him, "I'm not going to feel uncomfortable!" He looked into his eyes, "It's not like I'm moving in as your roommate. I'm you're fiancé, so I WANT to be with you. I know I'm not going to be uncomfortable because it's you, Viktor. The man who I love and is eventually going to be my husband!"

Viktor was speechless at what Yuuri told him. After a few moments he nodded, "Alright Yuuri, as long as you know you're okay with that." He smiled, "I know I am and I can't wait to share my life with the one I love too."

Yuuri felt like he had so much confidence during that conversation, but when he first arrived in Russia and it came around time to head to bed, Yuuri began to question if he was really okay with this.

Yuuri was laying on the side of the bed closer to the window. _Why the hell am I so nervous?! It's not like we never shared a bed before?!_ He thought, remembering how they normally ended up sharing a bed every time they stayed in a hotel.

He turned to Viktor, who was sitting up and reading. When he noticed Yuuri looking at him and raised his eyebrows. "Yuuri, are you alright? Your face is red and I can feel you heating up from here!"

He gasped and quickly rolled over to his side, facing away. "Oh, don't worry about me! I'm fine! It's just the jet-lag! Anyway I still have to unpack tomorrow so I'm going to turn in now! Good night!"

"Oh, well alright then." Viktor said, not really convinced, "Well I'll turn the light out now, good night Yuuri." He reached across and turned off the lamp before laying down on his side.

Viktor fell asleep rather quickly but Yuuri's nerves just didn't seem to calm down. He tossed and turned as sweat ran down his face. He was facing towards the window as he let out a sigh. _If this keeps up, I'm not going to get any sleep at all!_ Yuuri thought.

Yuuri heard Viktor's body shift closer towards him and without warning, his arm wrapped over Yuuri from behind and his chest pressed against his back. He was so close now and for a split second, Yuuri's body heated up and his heart began to race.

But it was only for a second. As Viktor cuddled up against him, Yuuri could feel his warmth and soft breathing as it blew across his hair. Suddenly everything felt so natural and he could barely remember how only seconds ago he was completely nervous. Yuuri knew this is what he wanted, to be with Viktor. That was something he was definitely sure of. His nerves began to calm, his eyes became heavy and before he knew it Yuuri was asleep.

XXXXXX

Yuuri was awoken from his nap by a loud crashing sound, Makkachin's barking and the yelling of a frustrated man speaking in Russian.

"Mmm, what? Is Viktor back already?" Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up in his bed. He reached for his glasses and once they were on he turned to the window and was surprised to see that it was already dark out. He looked at the electric clock that rested on the dresser and saw that it was already after 8. "Woah, how long was I asleep?"

Suddenly Yuuri was startled by the sound of the fire detector. "What the hell is going on!?" He jumped out bed and busted through the door. "V-Viktor?!" Yuuri panicked as he frantically looked, "I heard the fire detector go off?! Is everything alright?! Where are the flames?!"

"Everything is fine Yuuri," He heard Viktor yell to him. He turned and found him in the kitchen. "Just a little accident while cooking dinner."

Yuuri blinked when he saw the state of the kitchen. There were pots all over the counter, food peelings and crumbs all over the floor, smoke coming off the pots and a stressed out Viktor forcing a smile on his face as he looked at Yuuri. _A little accident?!_

He hurried to the kitchen and took over the situation. He turned off the stove tops and put lids over the pots before opening a window to fan the air out, finally stopping the fire detector. _Silence at last…._ Yuuri sighed.

"So did you have a nice afternoon nap, my sleeping beauty?" Viktor asked, from behind next to the stove, making Yuuri turned his head towards him. "When I got home, you were fast asleep. I thought of waking you but decided against it and started cooking supper." Viktor shot him a flirtatious wink, "Though I was tempted to play the prince and wake my sleeping beauty up with a kiss."

Yuuri smiled and chuckled as he turned around, "Honestly, I probably would have preferred that over a fire alarm screaming in my ear." He walked over to Viktor, "But seriously, what the heck happened here?"

Viktor let out a nervous laugh, "Well…I was attempting to cook you katsudon for dinner, but I ended up slightly overcooking the rice….and the pork…"

Yuuri turned to the counter. The pork was burnt to a crisp and when removed the lid where the rice was cooking, all he saw was an indescribable black substance that stuck to the bottom of the pot. "SLIGHTLY, over-cooked you say?" He raised an eyebrow at Viktor.

Both of them stared at each other and went silent for several moments. "So I guess charcoal for dinner is out of the question…" Viktor eventually said. He scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh, "To be honest, I kind of knew this would be a disaster. Cooking has never really been my strong-hold. Unless the thing I'm cooking is really basic, I burn nearly everything I touch." He let out a small laugh.

Yuuri stepped closer to him and suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Viktor, you're an amazing skater, a great coach, a wonderful fiancé and I truly love you. However, please, for both our sake, let ME do the cooking!"

XXXXXX

After cleaning up the kitchen, Yuuri cooked both of them a simple vegetable stir fry for dinner and spent a quiet evening together at home before they both decided to turn in for the night around 11. Yuuri went ahead to the bedroom while Viktor decided to have a quick shower before going to sleep.

By the time Viktor got back to the bedroom after his shower, Yuuri was fast asleep on his side, facing his direction. _How much sleep does my sleeping beauty need?_ He thought, smiling to himself. _He didn't even bother to turn the light out._

After turning out the light, he crawled into bed and laid down on his side towards Yuuri. The room was dark, the city lights that came in through the window were just enough for Viktor to take a moment to admire his fiancé's face. His mouth was open and Viktor could hear his breathing. He has taken his glasses off for the night and bits of his black hair dangled over his eyelids. Oh how Viktor wished he was awake so he could see his beautiful brown eyes. Though awake or asleep, with or without glasses, Yuuri would always be absolutely beautiful to him.

Viktor reached towards Yuuri and gently stroked his hair through his fingers. _I am so lucky to have you with me…_ He thought. Viktor leaned up and lightly kissed Yuuri's temple, "I love you so much…" He whispered to him, being careful not to wake him.

Viktor moved closer to Yuuri before laying his head down on his pillow towards Yuuri, their foreheads nearly touching. He rested his arm over his side and smiled at him again, before finally going to sleep.


End file.
